


More Than Cupcakes

by GuidingLightZine



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, guiding light fanzine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuidingLightZine/pseuds/GuidingLightZine
Summary: Fic written by lostbutterflyutau (Tumblr) for Guiding Light: An Elena of Avalor Fanzine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Guiding Light: An Elena of Avalor FanZine





	More Than Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written by lostbutterflyutau (Tumblr) for Guiding Light: An Elena of Avalor Fanzine

“Papá! The cookies are for smashing, not snacking,” Carla scolded, yanking the bag away from her father as he pulled a third cookie from it.

Victor smiled, said before breaking the cookie in half, “You know, I had almost forgotten how irresistible Señora Flores’ cookies were.”

“Papá,” Carla sighed. It was just like him to make light of things. She sealed the bag, resumed crushing the cookies herself as her father turned to the frosting and food dye. 

He put a few drops into one of the bowls and stirred, glanced over to where Carla was double-checking the decorations for what felt like the hundredth time. Ever since she decided that she wanted to have this cupcake decorating party he’d seen her fretting over even the smallest details in a way he’d never seen before. And while it was endearing to see her so into the project, it was also hard to see her so stressed out.

“Carla?” Victor asked, set down his spoon.

“Hm?” She murmured, her attention on the cookie pieces she was dumping into a neatly labelled jar until she felt a hand settle over hers. She looked up, met her father’s concerned gaze with a curious one.

“What’s wrong,  _ Mija _ ?”

“What do you mean? Everything’s fine!”

Victor raised an eyebrow, pointed out, “Then why are you killing the cookies?”

_ ‘Huh?’  _ Carla thought, looked down to where her hands were instinctively twisting into the bag. “Oh! I – Um…”

He smiled, carefully took the bag, and set it aside before placing a hand on her back. “Talk to me.”

Carla bit her lip, contemplated her options as she looked from her father to the decorations and back again.

Finally, she sighed. She both loved and hated that he could read her so well.

“I just… I need it to be perfect.” 

“And why is that?” He asked as he ran his hand up and down her back.

Carla met his eyes, confessed, “Because this is the first party I’ve planned for more than just us. I want it to be fun, but I also want them to know that I appreciate all they’ve done for us.”

“I’m sure they already know that. You’ve been trying your best ever since we came to live here.”

“I know. And I know it’s just cupcakes, but –”

Victor reached over with his free hand, gently took hers. “But it’s not ‘just cupcakes.’” 

Carla squeezed his hand, took in a breath. “Even though I’ve been working so hard, I worry that my best just isn’t good enough.” 

He gave her a sympathetic smile, tightened his hold on her hand, “It will be. I promise. How can it not be after all the effort you’ve made?”

She kept her eyes up, the sincerity in his eyes telling her that he meant every word as he continued, “Let’s keep going. We still have more  _ sweet  _ memories to make.”

Carla laughed, playfully rolled her eyes as she turned back to the decorations.

“Oh, Papá.” 


End file.
